Lonely without you
by FineShine2002
Summary: I'm gonna continue the anime. livius was busy and nike was feeling lonely without him, she sing her song and reached livi and livi quickly approached nike (sorry for the bad summary please click here) have a fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone hope you like this fanfic Nike x Livius, please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: i only own the story.**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

_"haah livi is busy again today, i hardly see him today either" _Nike said sighting and then suddenly the door opened nike was hoping it was livius but it was ranra, sunya,mikia the maids.

The maids notice how lonely nike was and asked "Are you alright nike-hime-sama?" Sunya asked.

And then nike realize that she was showing a lonely face and then she smiled and said "Y-yah i'm alright i'ts just that-" "You miss Livius-sama?" the maids continued.

"Well it can't be helped were both busy" Nike said with a forcing smile, "Nike-sama it's alright we already know" the maids said.

And then the maids bowed and went off, nike started to sing:

_Kyou mo umareta_

_Kanashimi ga sore e mai agaru_

_Sora wa mezame, kazenoyobi kono mune wa furueru,_

_Anata wo mamoritai_

_Unmei ni sawaritai, koboreta namida mune no kobomi wo_

_Yoro ko bi de mita shitai no_

_It's a tender rain_

_anata no motoe kono utaga,_

_Todoki masu yoni_

_Donna ni toko ni hanareteitemo_

_Shinjiteru tsutawaru koto_

_Singing in the rain_

_Ameno shizuku ga utsukushi ku_

_Kagayaite yuku, kanashimi zenbuga kieru sono toki_

_Sekai wa ugoki dasuno_

_Please come the tender rain._

It was raining the rain was giving a lonely pour, it was nike's feelings livi felt it too so he quickly went to their room and there she spotted nike staring out the window with lonely eyes.

"Nike!" livi shouted and nike's attention was putted in livi, nike was shocked when she saw livi, "aren't you still working? Is it alright for you to go here?" nike was asking so many questions, but then her heart started to beat fast when livius hugged her.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone" livi said hugging nike tightly, "i promise kitora that i won't make you feel lonely, or make you cry" livi continued.

"I-it's okay i'm not crying i just feel lonely without you" nike said blushing.

"Well i feel lonely without you either, and tonight were gonna sleep together, i finished my work now" livi said and that cheer nike's feelings.

* * *

The next morning~~~~

Nike opened her eyes she had a wonderful dream she was with livi, and then when she turned around she saw livi sleeping peacefully, and then nike said "Have a sweet dreams livi" and with that nike didn't notice that she kissed livi's forehead.

Livi's eye shut open and said "It looks like my sweet wife is becoming more sweeter" livi said as he stretch his arms.

"Y-you were awake?" Nike asked blushing, "Well maybe next time you'll kiss me in here" and livi kissed nike on the lips, nike was blushing red as a tomato.

And then livi winked at nike and caused her to blush even more "W-w-why you..." nike said blushing

* * *

**Well what do you think good? Bad? Please leave a review..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone here is chapter 2, Sorry if i didn't get to update my other stories, Well please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii. **

**Chapter 2: Sick**

* * *

**Nike's POV:**

When i faced my left side i saw Livi sleeping peacefully, I brushed off his bangs off his face, and when i stand up and was about to head to the bathroom to get dressed, everything went blurry. and i fainted.

And when i opened my eyes i found out myself lying on the bed again, I was about to stand up when Livi pushed me down.

"Nike, You need to rest" Livi said with soft and worried voice and eyes.

"I'm okay Livi" I said stubbornly and was about to stand up again but my body begun to feel weak and i fell, Luckily Livi caught me.

"Hora, didn't i told you to rest" Livi stated.

"But about my job-" I was cut off when Livi said "Don't worry i told Neil to cancel all your works".

"Okay then what did happened earlier?" I asked blinking in confusion.

Livi sighted and begun telling me "When i felt you getting off to bed i planned to surprise you while you were about to head the Bathroom, your moves begun to look unstable and i saw you about to fall luckily i caught you, And when i touched your forehead you have a high fever, So i quickly called Sunya, Ranra and Mikia to help you"

"And?" I asked.

"And i told Neil to call a doctor to check you up, and also told Neil to cancel our work for today, and let Bardouin do some work(Livius Uncle).

"And the doctor said that You need some rest and eat some foods, The Doctor said that he seemed check you up and resulted you didn't eat properly, Why aren't you eating well when i'm not around?" Livi Continued. and Asked.

Nike stayed silent for a minute and said "...How could ...i possibly eat properly without you" Nike said shyly.

Liius sighted and said "Nike, Even if i'm busy you need to take care of your body, I don't want my dear Wife getting sick" Livi said with soft voice, and also teasing tone.

Nike blushed about the last Word "Dear wife getting sick".

"A-any why did you cancel your work?" Nike asked.

"Well i'm the one who caused you this and i'm the one whose gonna make it better, So you don't wan't me to take care of you?" Livi said with a little sad tone.

"Well...It's not like... i ...don't..want.. you to-"When Nike was about to finish she collapsed and Livi quickly checked her forehead and his eye widened to feel that Nike have a High Fever.

Livi quickly Run in the kitchen and informed the maids to accompanty Nike while he and Neil called a doctor again.

Sunya, Ranra, And Miria quickly went to where Nike is and spotted her breathing heavily, Sunya quickly grab a towel and a bowl of cold water and place it in Nike's forehead.

But it wasn't working the Fever is still burning up, And finally Livi and Neil entered the room panickedly with the doctor on their side.

The doctor checked her pulse, heart beat, and took out a thermometer and placed it in Nike, it lefted it in 1 minute until the result came up in the thermometer: 39.7

The doctor was sweating hard, the fever was so high, and it tooked minutes until the doctor finished, but Nike was still breathing heavily.

"Doc how is she?" Livi asked worriedly.

"She's alright but she need a 3 day rest" The doctor said giving them the medicine that Nike needs to drink.

"And one more thing, The cause of her fever is tiredness, doesn't get enough sleep and finally not eating properly" The doctor continued as he bowed to Livi and took off.

Livi and Some others came in the room and saw Nike a little bit better but still breathing heavily, but her fever died down a little bit, She still needs some rest.

"Ummm, Livius-sama we have something to tell you" Ranra said with a worried face.

"Actually the reason why Nike-sama hasn't able to sleep enough and eat properly was she was always so stubborn, when we asked her to eat she always replied that she is still staffed and last 2 night when Sunya and miria was walking towards the kitchen they spotted a light in your's and Nike-sama's room the light was still on, they peaked a little bit and saw Nike with Sad eyes, we requested her to sleep but she's still refusing our request, it seems like she Missed you so much that she can't een take care og herself anymore" Ranra continued.

Livi sighted and said "I told Nike that i will be busy for days and she still didn't listen".

"Livius-sama please don't be like that, we felt like that too sometimes when we have someone we missed so much that we haven't take care of ourselves anymore" Sunya continued.

"Nike..." The words that only Livi can say.

"Alright, Sunya, Ranra and Miriaa accompany me to take care of Nike" Livi continued ordering the three royal maids.

"And Bardouin can you take care of my paper works" Livi pleaded.

"Haahh~ i'm really fightless to Nike aren't I, Alright, alright i'll take care of it for you" Bardouin said.

Everyone giggled and went to their on positions.

* * *

Sunya switch the towel and changed her clothes, while Livi is outside blushing,

_Flash back:_

_"Livi-sama can you please get out for a second?" Miria resquested, and Livi blinked in confusion._

_"Why?" Livi asked again._

_"Ummm, Livi-sama you know..."SUnya said pointing in Nike's clothes, Livi stayed silent blushing hard and went outside "Why didn't they told me that earlier, it's not like... i want to change her clothes or something- ugh what am i thinking?" Livi said to himself blushing._

_End._

When Sunya and the two other Maids finished they tapped the door signing Livi can come in, and when he went in Livi was dressed already and sleeping peacefully.

Livi touched her forehead and said "Good her fever has died down a bit" Livi said.

"Livi-sama, when Nike-sama waked up please bring her some foods, we still have a work to do so if you'll excuse us" Sunya said as they bowed down and went outside.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**So do you all liked it? Please review. and i'll continue to the next chapter.**

**See you all ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello** **everyone! here's the next chapter ^^ hoped you liked it, please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

* * *

**Nike's POV:**

I woke up a little bit dizzy, and my head still hurts, i was trying to remember what happened, but every time i tried my head hurts so much.

And suddenly i noticed Livi going out, i sat up and Livi came in holding a bowl of soup, and he asked "Are you Fine now Nike?"

"Y-yeah. but i still feel a little bit dizzy" I said as he sat at the chair beside me.

"Well the doctor said that you still need to rest" Livi continued as he begun blowing the spoon that has a soup and feed it to me.

I was just sitting there letting him feed me, and suddenly i saw how cute Livi was when he's feeding me, and i felt a heat rise up my face.

"H-how many days have i been sleeping?" I said so that he won't notice me blushing.

"Nike... Don't worry about it besides, i'm the reason why you got sick, so rest" Livi said as he step closer and closer to me and i can feel my face heating up.

Suddenly i heard the door opened and i saw Ranra, Miria, and Sunya.

"Livi-sama, has Nike-sama awakened-" Sunya was about to finish when they saw our position.

"M-moshiwakearimasen, for disturbing your p-private time" The three maids bowed down apologizing.

"Calm down, Sunya, Ranra and Miria, i'm just checking her temperature forehead to forehead way" Livi sighted.

And i felt a little bit disappointed by that it's not like i want him to... ugh why am i blushing so hard?.

"N-nike-sama are you alright your face is red" Ranra asked and finally she realize what it means, and it made me even more blushing.

"I-it's not what you think!" I said loudly and they started giggling.

"Anyway, Nike you need to rest, so sleep" Livi ordered me.

"No, i'm not sleepy and i'm like sleeping for days" I continued.

"Okay then stay here, i'm gonna finish the work i left" Livi said walking out and i reached his clothes and said "S-sorry for bothering you" I apologized in a cute way.

And suddenly he kissed my cheeks saying "No biggie" and he walk out with a smile on his face.

* * *

"My, my Nike-sama, you two are getting close to each other like a hasband and Wife" Miria rejoiced.

"What are you-"

"She's right Nike-sama, Livius-sama was very worried when you collapsed" Ranra giggled.

"M-mou..." I stated with a pout face, and we all giggled, i have to admit Me and Livi is really getting close to each other.

"Sa Nike-sama, Here's a letter we receive from your land" ANd with that they handed me a letter so man letter?!.

"A-ah, why did they sent me this too much letter?" I asked confusedly on how many the letters are.

"Well... Nike-sama when you were unconscious we send a letter that you had a fever, but we said that your Fine and the next day we received this so many letters" Sunya explained.

"Haah... I know how much Baba-sama and my father and mother and sister are worried but they didn't need to send me this much letter, Sunya gave me a paper and A pen i'll send them back" I ordered Sunya.

And i wrote a letter, when i was done i ordered them to send this to my home land.

"Nike-sama, do you want to eat something?" Sunya asked, and i shook my head.

"No i'm already full thanks to the soup" I replied.

"Then how about you rest again Nike-sama, that way you'll get cured in no time" Ranra requested.

"Hmm, yeah i'm a little bit sleepy" I said in a sleepy tone.

"Dewa. Nike-sama please rest while we do some business we need to finish" The three maids bowed and went out.

And surprisingly i did fell asleep.

* * *

**Midnight~~**

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling better already, and i realize that Livi just arrive in our room,"Oh did i wake you up?" Livi asked changing his clothes.

"No, i woke up on my own" I replied still sleepy.

"And oh Livi"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for taking care of me" I said in with a smile.

"So you owe me a favor" Livi continued as i blink in confusion.

"Favor? What favor?" I asked.

"This" As he said that he kissed me softly and when he break the kiss he said "Every night before going to sleep, you have to give me a good night kiss" He said winking as i blush hard, like a tomato.

"What are you-"

"Thanks for the kiss"

"W-why you..." I begun as he slip at my side and ordered me to sleep, and so i did.

You know what i really do love Livi so much that i want to be with him forever.

..

..

..

* * *

**So? what do you all think? please review ^_^ and oh i'm deciding if it's going to end here or not (Still deciding).**

**Well see you :)**


End file.
